


Shiro's Christmas

by Skiewrites



Series: Christmas 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atheist Character, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Gen, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kinda, Kinda?, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), ish, lol, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: What Christmas was like for Shiro on the Castle-ship.(Hint: It's his first one)





	Shiro's Christmas

Let it be said that before becoming a Paladin of Voltron, Shiro had never celebrated Christmas.

It was mainly due to growing up with his Grandfather in Japan, where he didn’t like celebrated western holidays that were considered to have little meaning, as he was he considered to be a ‘true atheist’, who didn’t feel the need to celebrate holidays. So, Shiro had a childhood where Halloween, Easter and Christmas were not part of his childhood in his household growing up, not that it did any bad for him. Look at him, he’s a highly trained fighter pilot and is deeply traumatised from his abduction by aliens and suffering from PTSD that had huge triggers with sometimes violent reactions and is now leading four teenagers in a war and- yeah he wasn’t the greatest example here was he?

The point was, Shiro had never celebrated Christmas before, and never felt the desire to until he saw the same four teenagers he was leading in a war fall silent after Pidge informed them of the fact that Christmas was coming up before leaving the room, never to be seen again for the better part of a week.

Shiro knew that, while Christmas may not have been prevalent in his, or maybe Keith’s, childhood, it was a part of theirs, the same childhood they were missing out on fighting for their lives in space.

That just wasn’t fair.

So, first of all, he looked for resources.

See, having lived on a ship with Matt for four solid months, with one of those months being December, Shiro felt thoroughly educated on the subject on Christmas and the traditions around it. One of the biggest traditions Shiro had found was decorating, and that can be from using thin colourful plastic cut in certain ways to tinsel and fairy lights to simple paper chain, all of which would be attached to either the celling/the wall/both. However, since they didn’t have any of that during the Kerberos mission, Matt decided that the best next thing would be to use socks and any other loose items of clothing that could be used as a substitute for paper. Needless to say, neither Commander Holt nor the other Commanders back on Earth impress with the mess of socks that decorated the wall behind them during a mission report. For Shiro, it had been a very interesting learning curve.

The lesson? Anything could be decorating if you’re desperate enough for some.

Then Coran found him having an extensive clean-up of one of the supply closets near the infirmary, throwing any colourful Altean fabrics into a pile in the corner of the room.

It was surprisingly easy for Shiro to explain the holiday to him, especially since he had never actually celebrated it before. Unsurprisingly, however, Coran is happy to not only help him find the right fabric for the chains but to even help him find something that could be a Christmas tree. Sure, a full canister of food goo that looked slightly cone shaped, something that was hidden behind the wall and connected to a pump, wasn’t really that Christmassy, but it was the only thing that was green on the ship. They covered it in spare wires from one of the Lion’s hangers, making it look more like one of those electromagnets that Hunk messed around with when he was bored rather a Christmas tree, but it wasn’t like there was trees in space.

He was pretty proud of himself.

(Before the others saw it, Shiro had just managed to drag Katlenecker into the ‘Rec Room’ and put on some badly made antlers on her.)

(When the others saw it, Lance moaned about not having a star on the top, then processed to try and climb it to be the star while Shiro had to explain to a horrified Allura and Coran that no, they were not going try and put a flaming ball of compressed gas on top of the goo canister.)

(When the others saw it, Keith had a vague look of confusion as to what the tree was supposed to be, Hunk laughed about it being the only proper use of food goo and Pidge was still missing.)

(After the others saw it, Shiro decided that all he wanted for Christmas was for them to smile and be happy and still have their childhood, and, but the looks of it, he was going to get it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in a day? What a weird thing that has happened...
> 
> So, errr, I haven't even written more word for any of my other works yet, not made any more progress on my Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa nor have I even started on any of my course work, BUT, those of you who are interested, I am helping out with a Hide Big Bang, so if you are interested in that look [here](https://hidebigbang.tumblr.com/about) for more info.
> 
> Come and harass me on my [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skiewrites)


End file.
